You Got a Friend in Me
by The Goon
Summary: Taking place during the events of Kingdom Hearts II; Sora, Donald, and Goofy discover a new world and can easily connect with its residents by their missions...each of them are missing a dear friend, and goes up against impossible odds to rescue them.
1. Embarkment

**Hey everone, it's me, The Goon. For a while, I've been writing either one-shots or mroe chapters for already running stories. Now, for the first time in a while, I'm starting a new story. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story or Kingdom Hearts.**

**F.Y.I: The story takes place during Kingdom Hearts II**

* * *

The small toy had slowly and grimly walked to the metal vent that was on the wall, ready to leave where he had been, but with a heavy heart. He lifted up the vent to go down the dark tunnel home, when a voice asked him a question from behind.

"How long will it last, Woody?" asked Stinky Pete.

Woody stood still, reflecting on the Prospector's sudden, thought-provoking question.

"You think Andy's going to take you with him to college, or his honeymoon?" he asked, "Andy's growing up, and there's nothing you can do about that. It's your choice, Woody…you can go back, or you can stay with us, and last forever."

Bullseye licked Woody, begging him to stay. Woody looked up at Jessie, who was sitting by the window, getting a last glimpse of sun.

"Who am I to break up the Round-Up gang?" he asked himself.

Everyone was more than pleased when Woody closed the vent and decided to stay.

* * *

The Gummi Ship zoomed in on the next world that it was traveling to. It consisted of a toy barn, a lot of buildings, and a suburban neighborhood.

"Gawsh, you think Riku and the King might be down there?" asked Goofy.

"Only one way to find out," replied Sora.

"Let's go down!" exclaimed Donald. Sora steered the Gummi Ship down to the ground…

Or at least he tried to. In a matter of moments, the ship started to malfunction.

"What's going on?" asked Sora.

"We need to land now!" cried Donald.

"But where?" asked Sora in a panic.

"Anywhere! Just get it down safely!" exclaimed Donald.

* * *

The world traveling trio didn't remember much of what happened. In one moment, the ship was about to crash. The next thing they know, the Gummi Ship lands on top of an elevator, and a large one to boot. Either this world was larger, or they were just smaller. They could hear voices coming down from the corridor.

"I wonder who's down there?" wondered Goofy.

"Yeah, it might be Heartless. Or Nobodies!" exclaimed Sora.

The three prepared their weapons for a fight. The Keyblade was just begging for some slaying to do. Instead, a few strange figures not much smaller than them came out from the vent. One of them leapt in front of the others and pointed a laser at them.

"Halt!" he shouted, "Put down your weapons! You are all under arrest for abuse of foreign weaponry by the Code of Star Command!"

"Eh, Buzz, I don't think they're dangerous," said Hamm, "That Buzz aisle is really getting to you."

"We're not the only toys looking for the elevator?" asked Rex.

"TOYS?" asked Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Yeah, _toys_," replied Mr. Potato Head, "What do you think we are?"

"We're not _toys_," argued Sora.

"Uh-huh," said Mr. Potato Head, "Then what's that thing you're holding?" He was referring to the Keyblade.

"It would…_probably_ go over your heads," replied Sora.

"Trust us, we've seen and heard weird things today," said Hamm, "I don't think it could get much worse."

"Hey, since you guys are from around here," said Sora, "Have you seen any weird creatures that are black with bright yellow eyes? Or just black with silver coating?"

"Nothing of the sort," replied Hamm.

"Though we did meet a friendly little mouse who was holding a key just like that!" exclaimed Rex.

"THE KING!"

"Oh boy! The King's here!" said an excited Donald.

"Maybe now he can tell us about where all these Heartless are coming from, or where Riku is, or even what Organization XIII is after!" cried Sora.

The toys stared at them with confused looks.

"Heartless?" asked Buzz.

"Riku?" asked Mr. Potato Head.

"Organization XIII?" asked Rex.

"They're a group of Nobodies who walk around in black coats," replied Sora.

"I take back what I said," said Hamm, "Whatever Buzz is thinking is looking _pretty _normal right now."

"I still don't trust these guys," said Mr. Potato Head, pointing an accusing finger at Sora.

"Now come on, Mr. Potato Head, they seem like a nice bunch," said Slinky, holding out his plastic paw, "My name's Slinky. Pleased to meet you!"

"And I'm Sora," said Sora, shaking his paw.

"Donald!" exclaimed Donald, hopping on top of Sora.

"Goofy!" added Goofy, hopping on Donald and Sora, toppling the trio over.

Everyone, even Mr. Potato Head (but excluding Buzz for some reason) had a good laugh at this.

"So, why are you guys here in an elevator?" asked Sora.

"The Evil Emperor Zurg is currently on Level 20 of this facility," replied Buzz Lightyear, "If we can catch him off guard, we can put an end to his evil reign for good!"

While the toys remained confused by this, Sora and the other two were not surprised by something like that, given what they had seen in their past adventures.

"Don't listen to him, he's been acting weird lately," whispered Hamm.

"Our good friend Sheriff Woody has been kidnapped," said Slinky, "A scumbag toy collector lives up here, and he's got Woody."

"I know how that feels," said Sora, looking off into the distance.

"Aw, cheer up, Sora!" exclaimed Donald.

"Yeah, we're sure to find Riku soon! I mean, the King was here, right?" asked Goofy.

"I guess," said Sora, cheering up a little.

The good news was that the elevator had started again. The bad news, however, was the numerous black spheres that appeared, sending out Heartless. This time, they all consisted of Yellow Operas.

"Ayah!" screamed the toys.

"What are those things?" asked Slinky.

"Are they the Heartless?" asked a whimpering Rex.

"Yeah, unfortunately they're in this world, too," replied Sora, taking out his Keyblade.

"Undoubtedly minions of Zurg!" exclaimed Buzz, jumping and landing in between Donald and Goofy, "Let's take them down!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Please review :)**

**~The Goon~**


	2. Use Your Heads

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 2 is now up for your enjoyment :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Toy Story.**

* * *

With Keyblade in hand, Sora got right into action and, along with everyone else, fought off the Yellow Operas that were attacking. While most of the toys just panicked and ran around, Buzz dodged the lightning bolts that were coming down, as did Sora. Some of them were of Donald's magic. They were easily combatable with Blizzard spells, and the light coming from Buzz's laser actually blinded some of them.

"Sora!" cried Donald.

"Look out!" cried Goofy.

Sora and Buzz both turned around and saw that although there were only a few Yellow Operas left, some Shadows and Fat Bodies appeared to give them more trouble.

"Oh come on!" groaned Sora.

"Let's just do this the easy way," said Donald.

Donald waved his wand and jumped back to brace himself for the upcoming attack. Donald had cast a massive Blizzard spell that not only stopped the Heartless dead in their tracks, but also released their hearts.

"We could have saved so much more time if you did that before," Mr. Potato Head said.

"Calm down, Mr. Potato Head," said Hamm, "I doubt stuff like that comes cheap."

Buzz released suction cups from his hands and tied a rope to himself, a very long rope. He started to climb up.

"Um, Buzz, shouldn't we just take the elevator?" asked Rex.

"They'll be expecting that!" exclaimed Buzz.

"What do you…eh, never mind," said Hamm.

"There's gotta be an easier way up," said Sora while the other toys climbed up.

"Why don't we just start up the elevator?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Sora.

"Well, first we should probably get _in_ the elevator," replied Donald.

"Good idea, Donald," remarked Sora, "You…think we should tell the others?"

"Nah, they'll be fine," replied Donald.

"Whoa!" cried all the toys. They had slipped and almost came right back down, but with surprising strength, Buzz held on and kept pulling everyone up. Sora and Goofy gave Donald the 'Are you sure about that?' look which sent him backing up, falling into the small opening inside the elevator.

"Donald!" cried Sora and Goofy.

Sora and Goofy hopped down after him. It was much cleaner than the dank, dusty shafts. Inside was a green carpet that smelled fresh, and was a series of buttons that controlled where the elevator would go.

"So which one did Buzz say Woody was on?" asked Goofy.

"He said something about Level 20," said Sora, "So I think he may have meant the 20th floor."

"Then let's go hit button 20!" exclaimed Donald.

"Eh, Donald," said Sora, pulling Donald closer to point something out, "In our current sizes, we can't even reach the 1st button! How are we supposed to reach the 20th button?"

"With my magic!" replied Donald eagerly.

First, Sora jumped into the air with Goofy under him. Then, Donald had cast Aero on Goofy to propel him into the air, giving Sora the boost he needed to rise up and press 20. Fortunately, it was enough to get the elevator started. Perfect timing, too, because Buzz could no longer hold onto everyone at once, and they immediately started falling. Thanks to the efforts of Sora, Donald, and Goofy, the elevator saved the toys from meeting a devastating end.

"To infinity and beyond!" exclaimed Buzz, using his famous catchphrase.

The elevator went up to the 20th floor, and it was right in front of the entrance through the vents that would lead them to Al's apartment. Sora, Donald, and Goofy climbed back up the elevator and were greeted by the grateful toys.

"You saved us! It's a miracle!" cried Rex.

"Okay, I'll admit it…not bad," admitted Mr. Potato Head.

"Oh come on, Mr. Potato Head, say more than that," barked Slinky, "These guys just saved our lives!"

"Party's not here just yet," said Buzz, "Down this vent is where we'll find Emperor Zurg. Let's move!"

Although no one quite understood what Buzz was going on about, they followed him without question, since he seemed to have the best sense of direction. Of course, with Sora around, any Heartless that got in their way would quickly be defeated. The bad part about that was that there was at least a few around every corner…literally. While Buzz would occasionally help Sora and friends, the other toys would stand by, either out of fear or just uncertainty of what to do…or in Rex's case, both. Finally, however, the Heartless stopped appearing when they approached a vent which led to a small, gray room, and screams were heard from inside. Trouble was, it wasn't as simple as opening it.

"It won't open!" exclaimed Goofy.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Rex.

"Use your heads," replied Buzz.

Not a moment sooner, Rex was being used by the toys as a battering ram to get inside the room. They were charging at it and ready to rumble. Sora and Donald were holding Goofy in the same fashion, because two hard heads would be better than one.

"But I don't wanna use my head!" cried Rex and Goofy.

Regardless of who had a harder head, the plan worked. Rex and Goofy, the less-than-human battering rams, had made it in, and while the intruding group of toys went right into action, the native toys, which consisted of a horse, a yodeling cowgirl, a prospector, and Woody himself, turned around in shock, without a clue as to what was going on.

"Guys? How did you find me?" asked Woody.

Before anyone could answer, Buzz tackled Woody to the ground and aimed his laser at the unfamiliar and confused toys.

"We're here to spring ya, Woody!" exclaimed Slinky.

Before the action could start, a small unit of Soldiers and Shadows appeared from out of nowhere.

"What are they?" cried Jessie.

"Not these guys again!" cried Rex.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy got between them and the Heartless.

"We'll take care of the Heartless! Go get Woody!" exclaimed Sora.

And so they did. Sora kept the Heartless away from the toys while they grabbed Woody and headed for the door. However, someone was standing in their way. Someone they thought was already with them.

"Hold it right there!" declared Buzz.

"Buzz?" all the toys cried. Even Sora, Donald, and Goofy were amazed…they were seeing two Buzz Lightyears!

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	3. The Prospector and the Prophecy

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 3 is now up for your enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"You again?" asked the first Buzz.

"What's going on?" asked Sora, "Why are there _two _Buzzes?"

"You know, the one we've been with has a utility belt on," said Goofy, "But without it, they're exactly alike!"

"Which one's the real Buzz?" asked Woody.

"I am!" both Buzzes replied.

"Don't listen to him!" said the first Buzz, "He's obviously been trained by Zurg himself to mimic my every move!"

The second Buzz pressed a button on the side of the first Buzz's helmet, and it slid back into the body armor. The first Buzz immediately started gasping for dear life, grabbing onto his throat and falling on his knees, desperate for air that was already there. The second Buzz held up his foot and showed off the name Andy written on it, revealing himself as the real Buzz.

"Buzz!" they all exclaimed.

Sora sat back and watched the toys catch up with one another before U.B (Utility Belt) Buzz got caught up with what was going on (for the most part) and Buzz got into serious business.

"Woody, you're in danger here," said Buzz.

"Al's selling you to a museum in Tokyo!" exclaimed Rex.

"I know! I know!" said Woody, "I actually wanna go!"

"What?" cried all the other toys.

"So, they came all this way only for him to _not_ want to go back with him?" wondered Sora.

"Aw, phooey," groaned Donald.

"Hey, you think maybe if _we_ talked to Woody, he might go home?" asked Goofy.

"Well, it's not as if we know him the way Buzz and the others do," Sora replied.

"Please don't make him go," begged Stinky Pete, who was in his box. Bullseye was pushing his head on the box to make it move. "You have no idea how important it is that he stays," said Stinky Pete.

"Well, these guys were saying Woody was kidnapped by Al," said Goofy.

"Not kidnapped," said Stinky Pete, "Delivered! Al brought Woody here to save us!"

"Save you? From what?" asked Sora.

"From storage," said Stinky Pete, who was now talking like a grandfather to Sora and his friends, "Me, Jessie, and Bullseye…we've been in storage for a long time, waiting for Woody."

"Why?" asked Donald.

"Al had tried to sell us to a museum in Tokyo as part of a Woody's Roundup collection," replied Stinky Pete, "But without Woody, they have no interest in it. If Woody leaves, we'll all go back into storage."

_Come to think of it_, Sora thought, _there are a lot of Woody pictures hanging outside that large briefcase_.

"Woody, you're not a collector's item," argued Buzz, "You are a child's plaything. You…are…a TOY!"

"For how much longer, Buzz? One more rip and Andy's done with me!" shouted Woody.

"See Jessie over there?" Stinky Pete asked Sora, "She's been through more than you know. She's grown claustrophobic and has panic attacks. Now that Woody's finally come, she's been anticipating getting out of storage. What would that do to her poor, dear heart if he left?"

The last line hit Sora hard. He saw too many similarities with Kairi and himself. Jessie had been waiting for Woody, and Kairi had been waiting for Sora. One year later, Sora still had not seen Kairi, and did not even know how she was or if she remembered him. Now Woody had a chance to stay with Jessie and the Roundup Gang and live happily ever after, and it was about to be thrown away. Sora had to step in.

"Just come to your senses and realize what you are!" shouted Buzz.

"Let him stay!" shouted Sora, getting in between Woody and Buzz.

Everyone gasped, even Donald and Goofy. They weren't sure what was going on in Sora's mind. The Prospector sure did, and he knew the tragic story affected Sora.

"Last time I checked, you were on _our_ side, key boy," said Mr. Potato Head, pointing a finger at Sora.

"Buzz, sorry," said Donald.

"We're staying, too!" exclaimed Goofy.

"What?" cried the toys, "But why?"

"Sora's our friend," replied Goofy, "All for one and one for all!"

"Someone could learn that lesson," said Buzz, glaring at Woody one last time, "Let's go."

"What about Woody?" asked Slinky.

"He's not coming with us," replied a depressed Buzz.

"But Andy's coming home tonight!" exclaimed Rex.

"Then let's make sure we're there waiting for him," said Buzz.

As the toys left, a disheartened Woody slowly turned away, looking at the packed boxes ready to be shipped to Japan.

"Good going, Woody," said Stinky Pete, "I thought they'd _never_ leave."

"I just wish it didn't end like that," said Sora.

"Sometimes great sacrifices are necessary for a greater good," said Stinky Pete, "_Great_ sacrifices."

"At least we're going soon," said Jessie.

Woody started watching the music video that was on the tape in the television. He saw himself singing his catchy song while playing the guitar. Woody watched with depressing thoughts and deep regret.

"Hey Woody, are you sure you made the right decision?" asked Sora.

"I dunno," replied Woody, "I feel that I can't just abandon these guys, but…"

"But what?"

"That would mean leaving Andy behind," said Woody.

"But isn't Andy, I dunno, your best friend?" asked Sora.

"He's my owner," replied Woody.

"But still, isn't that what friends are for?" asked Sora, "To stick with them? To always have their back? To be there when they need you most?"

"Oh my god," gasped Woody, finally realizing what he had done, "What am I doing here?"

Woody ran toward the vents to go back to Andy.

"Woody! What are you doing?" asked Stinky Pete.

"You're right, Prospector," said Woody, "I can't stop Andy from growing up…but I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"No!" cried Stinky Pete.

"'Atta boy, Woody!" cheered Sora.

"No…this can't be," growled Stinky Pete, though he hadn't spoken soft enough to keep Sora's ears from listening, "This isn't what they said would happen…"

_They? Who's they, and what do they have to do with Stinky Pete?_

"Guys, I'm coming back with you!" cried Woody, "Wait, wait! I'll be right back!"

As the toys cheered for Woody, Sora and his two friends ran up to him as he made his proposal to the Roundup Gang.

"You guys…," he said, "Come with me!"

"What?" cried Jessie.

"You can be loved again!" exclaimed Donald.

"I dunno…" responded Jessie, nervously twirling her red braided ponytail.

"What about you, Bullseye?" asked Woody.

There was no need for a complicated answer. Bullseye licked Woody like a dog, eager to go with his cowboy.

"And how about you, Stinky Pete?" asked Woody.

But when he turned the box around, no one was in it. No one, that is, except a Shadow. When a loud clank came from behind, everyone turned to see Stinky Pete tightening the bolts on the vent, so that no one could go in our out.

"Prospector!" cried Jessie.

"He's out of his box!" cried Sora.

"I tried reasoning with you all," said Stinky Pete, "but you've forced me to take extreme measures."

There was a different demeanor about Stinky Pete. He wasn't the kind, old grandfather-type person he came off as. Instead, he was now a jealous, vengeful old villain. Sora felt he knew the cause of this, but was still unsure.

"You're with the Heartless, aren't you?" asked Sora, pulling out his Keyblade.

"Clever boy, aren't you, Sora?" responded Stinky Pete.

"So you're the one controlling them in this world!" cried Sora, "You got that from Maleficent, didn't you?"

"Ah, so you know her," replied Stinky Pete, "It's thanks to her that I have the powers I have now."

"You really are Stinky Pete, aren't you?" asked Woody.

"Prospector, this isn't fair!" screamed Jessie.

"Fair?" cried Stinky Pete, "I'll tell _you_ what's not fair. Spending life on a dime store shelf watching every other toy being sold! Well, finally my waiting has paid off, and no hand-me-down cowboy doll or some upstart little brats are gonna mess it up for me now!"

Woody, Donald, and Goofy ran towards the sealed vents.

"Help, Buzz!" cried Woody.

"Somebody help us!" cried Goofy.

"It's too late," said Stinky Pete, "That silly Buzz Lightweight can't help you!"

"His name is Buzz _Lightyear_!" cried Sora.

"Whatever," said Stinky Pete, falling back to his box, "I always hated those upstart space toys…"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	4. Emperor Zurg

**this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but hopefully it turns out well :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Toy Story.**

* * *

"It's stuck!" cried Woody, as the other toys rushed to his aid.

"Why won't it open?" asked Goofy.

"Maybe that's why!" cried Donald.

There was a Heartless seal on the door. Stinky Pete must have put it there to make sure it would stay shut.

"This should be easy," said Sora, knowing what to do.

Before he could act, however, the elevator doors opened, and large, booming footsteps came from down the hall.

"It's Al!" cried Woody.

Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye had no choice but to get back in their boxes while Al was in the room. Sora, Donald, and Goofy hid behind one of the table legs.

"He's huge!" exclaimed Sora.

"He kinda smells, too," said Goofy.

"How are we supposed to beat him?" asked Donald.

"We don't," replied Sora, "We wait until he leaves, then we unlock that seal, and go rescue the Roundup Gang…minus Stinky Pete."

Fortunately, Al was in a rush, so it didn't take very long for him to leave. Sora ran up to the vent, and then broke the seal with his Keyblade.

"Let's hurry!" exclaimed Buzz.

They all ran down the vents back the way they came. U.B Buzz and Rex suddenly stopped and gasped when they saw the elevator coming back up, and they saw who was waiting for them.

"So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear," proclaimed the evil Emperor Zurg, "For the last time!"

"It's Zurg!" cried U.B Buzz and Rex.

"Gawrsh! You think he's with the Heartless?" asked Goofy.

"I don't think so," replied Sora, "He isn't surrounded by them, and he hasn't called any yet!"

"Look out!" cried Rex, "He's got an ion blaster!"

Zurg immediately fired rapidly at any target he could find, specifically Buzz. One of the 'ions' rolled up to Sora, Donald, and Goofy and they realized how much simpler the situation was at the moment.

"These are plastic balls!" cried Donald.

"Then taking this guy down shouldn't be a problem," said Sora, joining in on the action.

"Sora! Wait for us!" cried Goofy.

It was surprisingly easy for Zurg to knock Donald and Goofy into the ground with his blaster. Simultaneously, he used it to deflect one of Sora's Keyblade attacks. Unfortunately for him, since his blaster was in the air in defense against the Keyblade, he left himself wide open for a "laser blast" from U.B Buzz, which is exactly what he got.

"Hurry!" cried Slinky.

Zurg grabbed U.B Buzz by the neck and started tormenting him. Sora would have intervened if Zurg wasn't protected by some kind of force field. However, Goofy was inside.

"Goofy!" exclaimed Donald.

Goofy was left to fight Zurg on his own with U.B Buzz, and neither one of them were having much luck. Rex was also caught inside the force field, impenetrable as it was. U.B Buzz was brought down by Zurg, powerless before the emperor.

"You could have defeated Zurg all along, Buzz!" cried Rex, "You just have to believe in yourself!"

"Prepare to die!" roared Zurg, aiming his ion blaster at U.B Buzz.

"I can't watch!" cried Rex.

Unbeknownst to him, Rex's tail knocked Zurg back, and threw him off balance. Goofy threw his shield in the center of Zurg's chest, causing him to fall down the elevator shaft, with only his echoes left behind.

"I did it!" cried Rex, "I finally defeated Zurg!"

"Father…" cried a depressed U.B Buzz.

"Father?" asked a surprised Donald.

"Is there something we're missing about this?" asked Sora.

The elevator landed on the ground, and Sora and the gang continued to follow Al.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


End file.
